


Who is it?

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean thinks Sam is cheating him but Sam has other news.





	Who is it?

Dean was waiting for Sam to get home again. Something was going on with him and he wasn't telling Dean a damn thing. He loved Sam so much that it hurt but the only thing he could think of was that was Sam cheating on him. He heard Sam come into the kitchen, he looked at his baby brother. 

“Who is it?” Dean asked. 

“Who is what Dean?” He looked at him confused. 

“Who have you been seeing. I'm not dumb Sammy. If you wanna be with someone else, please just tell me.” 

“It's not that Dee. I promise it's not.” He said quietly. 

“Then what the hell is it. Because from where I'm standing it sure as hell looks like it.” He could feel his burning from the tears.

*****

Sam walked over to Dean and squatted down in front of him. “Baby I'm not cheating I swear. I've been sick and I went to the doctors last week.” 

“Baby boy what's wrong, is it something bad?” He cupped the younger man's face.

“It's not bad.” He whispered. 

“Sammy, you can tell me anything you know that.” 

“Dean, I'm pregnant.” 

“We're having a baby?” He stood up with Sam and hugged him closely. 

“Yeah we are.” The youngest Winchester whispered into Dean's neck. 

He pulled his baby brother away to look at him. “How far a long are you sweetheart?” 

“I am almost 2 months.” 

“Wow a baby. Sammy we're having a freaking baby.” Dean was in shock.

“You okay there Dee?” Sam laughed a little.

“Yeah yeah Sammy. I've never been better. I love you so much Bitch.” He kissed him sweetly. 

“I love you too Jerk.”


End file.
